


Tastes So Sweet

by Changkyunnnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute Girlfriends, Dido - Freeform, Dido Rise, Dior is a spoiled princess, Dior x Dodo, Established Relationship, F/F, Fitting rooms, I wouldn't classify this as a sugar mommy baby fic but ya know whatever, Model Dodo, female Hyunghyuk, nothing much to see here, they just go shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changkyunnnie/pseuds/Changkyunnnie
Summary: “Well… it’s not the best dress you’ve picked out.” Dodo answers objectively after a few seconds of examining her girlfriend’s full look. It really isn’t the best one.It also goes unsaid that she actively tries and hopes to eliminate as much dresses in the dreaded pile as she possibly can. It's not being cheap or anything. Dodo had never been cheap at any moment in her whole life. She’s especially never cheap for Dior.





	Tastes So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaemoongie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaemoongie/gifts).



> Warning: A short part of the fic has a description of harassment / men being actual creepers. It isn't acted upon but most people would understand the uncomfortable feeling of being stared at.

 

There’s three fitting rooms in the brightly lit and spacious hallway of the upscale designer dress shop they’re in and it’s a little too soft for her liking. Dodo would never be found in this kind of boutique if she was left on her own devices but well, she’s here now.

Most of the boutique’s walls are painted in the lightest shade of baby pink even inside of the fitting area. The blank wall opposite the three fitting rooms contained a floor to ceiling wall mirror that enabled every form of narcissism that their clients could wish for.

 

The place is as pretty as it is expensive but Dodo’s already getting bored. She can’t help but notice how overly intricate the floral designs painted in light pastels of blue, pink and green are carved in the white wooden doors that provided complete privacy to the three fitting rooms.

Spotlights line the drop ceiling of the hallways creating a dramatic runway look but it’s yellowish and warm in a sweet pink princess type of way which is a huge contrast to the cold, white and harsh runway lighting that Dodo’s very familiar with.

 

When she followed Dior into the hallway earlier her view had immediately zeroed in to the golden stool with a soft looking cushion on top. The chair is made of painted gold metal bars that’s made to look like they’re vines or roots that forms thr circular tube base of the chair. On top of it is the velvet pink cushion that resembles a flower, of course even the cushion detail was intricate and cute.

The lone chair isnplaced at the end of the hallway and it seemed to beckon at Dodo. She makes her way to it and not even a minute into entering the hallway Dodo had already decided to make it her throne.

She sits on it lazily, letting her back lean on the pink wall while one long leg is crossed on top of the other. She hears the sound of Dior shuffling inside the middle fitting room and the rattling of the metal hangers supposedly from the racks inside. She shifts her focus from the pretty white doors to the huge mirrors that’s reflecting everything even herself.   

 

She’s wearing black Gucci sweatpants with a loose black Balenciaga sweatshirt that’s swallowing all of her lanky model figure. It’s an outfit that’s perfectly embodying what she wants to project- “lazy tall girlfriend that doesn’t want to be here”.

Just a glance at her lazy appearance and she finds it amusing really, super model Chae Dodo sitting down in all her loose dark clothed glory. There’s nothing wrong with it- it’s her off day after all. Even when she gives no effort at all she still looks stunning, it’s a given. Her perfect bottled brown curls are framing her small face, her soft skin is raw and thankfully blemish free today.

What’s out of place though is instead of a sweet and happy pink princes like expression she’s just projecting ‘tired of life’ vibes from her mood and posture. She’s not as sulky as she’s physically projecting really, but she makes an effort to show her girlfriend and everyone around that she’s not a hundred percent happy with this sudden Saturday morning shopping spree.

 

Dior had already promised that this would be the only shop they would go to and knowing the other, it’s of course a lie. Instead of trying to argue with the older woman who will inevitably make Dodo cave in any type of request, she had just followed. It’s  to conserve her already low energy. Now she’s here just silently sulking in her corner at the end of this girly baby pink hallway. There’s even some cutesy pop love song playing from the boutique’s speakers, she’s just thankful it’s not playing loudly and assaulting her eardrums.

It’s truly amazing, the little sacrifices she’s willing to do for love and especially in her rare days off no less.

  


She looks down fondly on her black Gucci mules, it’s a matching pair with Dior’s but her girlfriend’s has dramatic fur on the soles. Dodo’s so thankful for these flat shoes on her feet right now. Even though Gucci footwear costs too much for the shitty basic comfort it gives, at least she isn’t waiting on Dior while wearing her usual six inch Louboutins.

She had gone on multiple shopping trips with Dior wearing killer stilettos and pumps and those never helped ever her mood. Right now though she’s calm, or at least calming herself the best she can for the sake of Dior’s “little” shopping trip today.

Even the most patient woman in the world needs to be thankful of every little comfort she has at times like this, especially when her bank account is in danger yet again.

 

She’s really trying her best to have a cool head and heart because the love of her life entered the fitting room with a considerable amount of clothes. It’s a mountain of dresses for her standards really and she hopes that this shop wouldn’t reach their monthly sales quota with just Dior’s prospective spending. It’s just eleven in the morning and this is only the first shop they’ve entered today.

Dodo honestly thinks capitalism is a disease and it has completely engulfed her girlfriend. Being the love struck fool that she is, she’d allow Dior’s “retail therapy” slash addiction to spiral into shocking levels even if it’s usually at Dodo’s expense.

 

Her sulking is disrupted when the middle door creaks open and Dior sticks her head out from the slight opening. Dodo notes that Dior now has her dark brown hair on a messy bun, probably to move around and fit the dresses easier.

“Dodo can you zip the dress up? I can’t reach it.” Her voice echoes a bit in the hallway. Dior hasn’t even finished her sentence before she turns around to bare her back to Dodo. The taller woman wastes no time rising up from her stool to walk to Dior.

The dress she’s wearing is full on white with heavy lacing. Only one side has a sleeve and it’s see through almost sheer that reaches until her wrist while the other side of the dress is being held by a thin spaghetti strap. The piece ends mid-thigh and hugs Dior’s figure perfectly showing off her thin waist, her curvy hips and her thighs. She’d managed to zip the dress a little bit higher than the middle of her back and Dodo seeing the exposed skin paces faster to fully zip up the dress.

  


It’s a lie of course- the ‘I can’t reach it’ statement. Everyone who knows her knows that Dior’s perfectly capable of clothing herself. It’s one of her passions- fashion that is, and even in the most sophisticated of clothes she could style and apply it to everyone including herself. Be it loose robes or skin tight leather, belts, ribbons, lace, straps, harnesses, latex and everything in between- Dior could figure it out by herself.

She just didn’t want to do that right now.  


The extra effort of reaching her hand back to zip up a dress sounds too much of a trouble especially when Dodo’s there happy to spoil her rotten in every way she wants. Dodo had no problem having Dior depend on her, she’d gladly spoil the older even when it’s just zipping up the princess’s damned dress.  

 

“What do you think?” Dior asks cheerfully. She does half a twirl after Dodo gives her shoulder a light pat indicating that the taller was done fixing the dress from behind. Dodo moves back to the hallway when she sees that Dior seemed to want to check her own  reflection on the large mirror wall.

“Well… it’s not the best dress you’ve picked out.” Dodo answers objectively after a few seconds of examining her girlfriend’s full look. It really isn’t the best one.

It also goes unsaid that she actively tries and hopes to eliminate as much dresses in the dreaded pile as she possibly can. It's not being cheap or anything.

Dodo had never been cheap at any moment in her whole life. She’s especially never cheap for Dior, but right then and there she’s reminded that her princess doesn't need to buy ten dresses in the pretense of having something to wear for Yeojoo’s manager’s beach wedding.

Why was Dior even invited in Yeojoo’s manager’s wedding? Why was there no specific theme to this wedding that Dior’s being given free reign to shop for literally anything right now. Do these people think it’s a great idea to let Lee Dior just walk in their wedding in whatever she deems worthy for the event? Most importantly, Dodo hopes her girlfriend doesn’t start making her try on dresses as well.

  


“But do I look good in it?” Dior asks seriously. She looking at herself and then at Dodo through the mirror. She has her hands on her waist, long slim fingers fiddling with the lace detailing on the fabric.

“You look divine in everything.” Dodo replies almost automatically because Dior does. Even if the dress isn’t her type, anything on Dior is automatically breathtaking.

The look on Dior’s face after hearing the words changes from expectant to shy. The older woman shoots Dodo a really funny almost shy but obviously flattered look. Dodo bites her lip to stop from smiling like a fool at her cute love.

 

“Flattery won’t make me pick a dress faster Miss Chae.” The words leave Dior’s mouth in a matter-of-fact tone followed by a teasing giggle.

Dodo rolls her eyes without any heat to it and pulls Dior by the elbow softly guiding her back to the fitting room. The older woman laughs again, her smile reaching her eyes. It’s a beautiful sight before the white door is shut right back to her view.

Dodo thinks Dior really is still the sweetest person in the world.  


“Miss Lee, changing clothes faster will make you pick a dress faster. Please try the blue lacy one, I think that’s the most promising.” Dodo suggests. She’s trying to be helpful to some extent.

 

“Okay, baby.” Dior says, fake sarcasm in her voice while the sound of the door being locked echoes in the hallway with a distinctive click.

“Dress faster, baby.” Dodo chimes back with no venom to it at all and emphases on the word baby. She can’t help but smile goofily to herself as she stands in the middle dressing of room hallway with her arms crossed on her chest.

 

It’s dumb, just how much Dior has this warm soft effect on her. The way all the little things that the quirky and witty woman does- it’s all just her authentic self. Dodo loves just Dior in essence, it makes her feel so much. It feels unreal.

 

Dior doesn’t stop talking even when she’s a door away and of course there is some kind of muffled reply to Dodo that’s probably along the lines of “Beauty takes time” or other quotes that sounds like a Dior catch phrase. It’s so annoying how much she adores the older woman and all her narcissistic and bratty little quirks.

With all the whipped musings running around her mind Dodo by chance briefly looks to the end of the hallway and a male sales clerk catches her eye. Oh.

 

She had known he was there from the very beginning since he had greeted them when they entered the hallway. It was weird though that instead of standing at the very entrance of the fitting rooms and looking out to the main boutique shopping area, the man was looking to the inside the fitting rooms, and it’s obvious that he was watching them.

It’s normal to have multiple employees stationed around a shop and she knows it’s standard procedure to have at least one person guarding the dressing rooms but he made her feel uneasy. There’s just something about this man’s overall look and posture that despite being clean cut and in full crisp and tidy uniform he still made her feel so uncomfortable. What’s worse is he’s not even looking at her but rather he’s focused at the general direction of the stalls.

He’s looking to where her princess is.

 

It’s crazy and maybe she’s being a little bit paranoid so within a split second Dodo tries to push whatever prejudice she has on men in general and turns her attention to glancing around, anywhere but the end of the hallway.

She thinks of something to do and takes her phone out of the black leather Balenciaga handbag with a body sling that’s hanging on her shoulder. The bag is actually Dior’s- but it’s technically theirs because Dodo just cannot be bothered to bring anything but her phone and credit card.  


 

She’s snapped away from her Instagram scrolling because Dior was calling for her attention again.

“I’m coming out.” The announcement was excited, Dodo chuckles and replies. “Again? Aren’t you already out?”

There’s a scoff as Dior emerges out of the dressing room for the seventh time now with a cute pout and another sexy black dress.

 

At this point Dodo’s holding two dresses they’re surely going to purchase. The first one is a little velvet red dress that Dior has at least twenty different versions of except this specific one has embroidered gold details. The second dress is a baby pink corset type with amazing beading and sequins work on the chest and waist area, the skirt is made of tulle and ends way too high on her long legs. Dior had said it was cute because the detachable tulle trail that comes with the dress is long enough that it reaches the floor- “It still has the equal balance of skin reveal”. The older had declared when Dodo didn’t seem at all okay with the idea.

There’s only a few dresses left but Dior still hasn’t worn the blue laced dress that the younger had suggested. Dodo know it’s probably because the older is going to end up wearing that for the wedding.

The shorter woman was having too much fun dressing up and turning around to admire herself in the big mirror wall that she’s just keeping that specific dress for last. It didn’t help that she was fishing for compliments from her girlfriend and easily catching them.

 

 

“Dodo, why are you so sassy today?” Dior comments as she fixes the black strings on the third black dress she’d tried on. The thin ribbons on both sides of the low halter top is what’s keeping the satin dress from slipping off Dior’s body. The curves of her medium sized breasts are prominent because of the low position of where the two sides meet and how the thin silky black fabric just follows her body naturally. It’s designed to be little tighter on the hips before the lower part drops down in an asymmetrical way. There’s sort of a high slit at the side that connects with the waist area and it showing off some part in the side of her thigh. The rest of the dress flows down until it reaches the middle of her thighs.

Her little cleavage peeks out from the solid black fabric of her existing solid black push up bra- which definitely would not be there if she was to wear the dress on a night out. The bra is pushed higher up as Dior adjusts it with the knot of the strings on her neck.

It looks beautiful and seductive in a stylish and classy way. Dior is sexy, she’s perfect with her medium length brown hair flowing now on her shoulder and back. Dodo can tell that Dior’s feeling this dress a little too much but half of her attention isn’t even in her girlfriend.

 

 

It’s shitty that Dodo can’t even ogle her own girlfriend without having to be hyper aware and regularly checking up on the man meters away from them. He’s been there since the start and as the minutes tick, Dodo was now a hundred and one percent sure he hasn’t taken his disgusting eyes off of Dior every time she prances out of the dressing room.

He’s silent but the way he’s staring at Dior is predatory, it’s a look and expression that Dodo knows so well.

 

How often had she seen those looks carried by people behind the camera while she models. It’s all types of people, sometimes it’s managers, it’s camera men, it’s directors or even just the crew that help them get ready or change in different clothes during a shoot.

Objectively she should be used to it by now but it type of thing just isn’t right.

 

The way people- not only men but obviously mostly men, openly stare at her and other models is appalling. Some people act as if being a model or just being attractive or dressed in some type of way or form was an open invitation for any stranger to look at them like a piece of meat. Allowing and normalizing this kind of behavior is the last thing she wants.

It’s tiring how she can’t even get a break from this kind of thing and the worst part is not directed at her. Directing a disgusting lustful gaze to her girlfriend was a direct and blatant insult to both Dior and Dodo. Men truly are trash, they can’t even let a woman feel safe and enjoy her shopping trip.

This is Dior, her woman that’s just happily showing off the pretty dresses wrapped around her pretty little body just for her Dodo and Dodo can't even feel at ease. Why can’t they and the rest of the world just be safe from freaks like this man even in an expensive high end boutique?

 

Dodo visibly frowns, a headache suddenly forming from the irritation she’s feeling. She pauses, takes a deep breath  and manages to calm down and place her hands on both sides of Dior’s hips.

She takes in her girlfriend’s appearance once again. Her brown hair is down and curling at the tips, a perfect fit the sexy alluring concept of the dress. The black satin is a great contrast to Dior’s smooth white skin. The sophisticated halter top and asymmetrical skirt of the dress made her look powerful and it’s a perfect fit, except Dior’s pouting at her again with a questioning look on her face. Dodo remembers she had to reply to the inquiry.

 

“Baby, it’s the lack of coffee. You promised me coffee when you dragged me out of bed.” It’s Dodo that’s pouting now, making a show of her beautiful plump lips and moving closer to Dior. Personal space is a concept she doesn’t want to know about right now.

“We’ll get your coffee after we get my dress.”

Dodo thinks her princess means dresses, multiple dresses.

“Hmn.” She hums in reply to Dior. She makes a show of looking up and down, checking out her girlfriend because she’s allowed to. Dodo purses her lips and pulls Dior even closer just to inspect how low the v-shaped back line is at the back. She’s doing it while looking down from Dior’s shoulder and she can fully see the inside of her lover’s dress. There’s all the pretty soft skin she wants for her own eyes and touch only.

“What is it?” Dior says breathlessly, there’s a hint of a smile in her voice. She’s obviously loving the attention. It wasn’t every day that Dodo would stand this close to her and be literally hands on, on her clothes shopping.

 

Instead of answering Dodo’s drums her fingers on Dior’s hip and without warning whips her head to look at the man at the of hallway. He’s still looking at Dodo’s princess.

Disgusting.

 

“Excuse me.” She says in the highest tone that she can muster, thankful that her voice didn’t crack with the pitch. Dodo’s using an already perfected tone that naturally comes out when she’s genuinely pissed off or when she has to remind people just how important she is. Dior calls it her “bitch” voice and Dodo right now doesn’t give a shit about how condensating her tone and words sounds because this trash of a man deserves it.

The man quickly rips his eyes off Dior and in a panic stricken way looks straight into Dodo’s judging eyes. She knows her pissed off face was a lot to take in and her expression hardens even more as she starts really looking at him. How dare this man?

 

“Y-yes m’aam?” He says, recovering from the shock and slowly making his way to them. It takes him approximately eight steps before he’s forced to stop when Dodo reaches out, angrily extending her arm.

It’s the arm that had the two dresses hanging from it. Her other hand that is now tightly gripping one side of Dior’s hip.

“Be useful and bring these two dresses to the cashier already.”

“Of course, miss.” The man’s face hardens from Dodo’s words but he replies curtly, in a sombre way. The moment he softly pulls the two dresses out of Dodo’s outstretched arm, her now free hand lands back to the other side of Dior’s hips.

 

“Also.” She adds sharply before he can even ask if they need anything more.

“Don’t come back.”

“Excuse me?”

 

Dior says nothing but she looks to the employee and back to Dodo in confusion.

“I don’t think I stuttered. Don’t come back. She’s done changing and I’m done with you openly staring at my hot girlfriend.”

The man’s face heats up, in embarrassment or anger Dodo doesn’t care to understand. There’s a pinch on her shoulder that doesn’t hurt at all because her sweatshirt was too thick to allow any form of damage. Dior’s sharp but low warning tone saying “Dodo” almost stops her from going off but she ignores it knowing full well this was something that had to be done.

“Listen, just go right now and wait for us to show up at the cash register. Leave so maybe I won’t have to talk to your manager about placing perverted employees in a fitting room who can’t keep their eyes off the customer.”

The man visibly gulps and says no more as he nods and swiftly walks out of the hallway without a word. There’s a brief silence between the couple, the only thing that can be heard is the low hum of another cutesy pop love song. It’s still playing like a silly background music just for them and after a few moments, Dodo finally feels herself relaxing. She’s still holding on to Dior and she feels it under her fingertips when the other woman sighs deeply.

 

“What was that?” Dior asks finally. There’s a hint of embarrassment in her voice but she keeps her hand on Dodo’s sweatshirt clad shoulder and looks at the younger with an unreadable expression.

Dodo says nothing and pulls her into a hug, tugging at the shorter’s hips until their bodies are close enough that they’re chest to chest. When she feels Dior’s breathing on her skin that’s when she removes her grip from the other’s hips. Now she let her hands roam around the other until they find a new place,  on the bare skin of Dior’s back.

Her skin feels feverishly warm, a huge contrast to Dodo’s cold hands. The taller didn’t even notice how chilly it is inside the boutique until that very moment. That or Dior is just so naturally warm and bright, beautiful almost like the sun itself. Even if she isn’t in a sexy, expensive and sophisticated dress such as the one she’s wearing, as long as she’s like this- completely pressed against Dodo, then Dior is everything that just embodies perfection.  


Dodo likes this dress on Dior so much, she really does. She lets her right index finger trace numerous little hearts on the skin of Dior’s back. If asked, she’ll say it’s to calm the other down- not that she really needed to. Dior didn’t even look mad at all.

Naturally, Dodo moves even closer than they already are and she presses her bare forehead against Dior’s. She can feel Dior’s light brown bangs sticking to her forehead and she whispers between them.

“I’m just placing people-“ she pauses, briefly seethes at the quick memory of the store clerk and every other man that has wronged her in her life and corrects herself. “I’m just placing men in their rightful place.”

She feels Dior smiling and relaxes as the other woman’s hands continuously squeezes her shoulders in a comforting way.

She understands.

 

“And where is their rightful place, miss?” Dior asks teasingly. She detaches herself by then, pushing Dodo away as she makes her way back to the middle dressing room again. It’s just two steps away but Dodo’s already a bit sad. Her hands are already missing the sun like warmth of her girlfriend’s skin.

“In another world far away from you or just in jail, you know?”

“Oh, I know baby. But…” Dior trails, her voice unsure. She’s already inside the stall but half of her body is still peeking out from the door. It’s cute, the deliberate pout that she has on her face. Her delicate doll like features making a troubled expression looks more and more pitiful by the second. This very look and expression is known to make Dodo a very weak woman.

“What is it?” There’s a resignation in Dodo’s voice. She stops walking and turns around when she’s only a few steps away from the little stool at the end of the hallway. She hasn’t sat on it for almost thirty minutes now. Her instinctive guard on Dior never allowing her to move out of the general direction of the middle fitting room. She hovers near the stool and wants to sit- but Dior’s distracting her once again.

“I haven’t actually tried on the blue dress.” Her words are told in a shy voice but it’s Dior and this is a very calculated move. She’s a sly little fox that gets whatever she wants.

 

Dodo pauses and looks back at Dior who looks expectant. She thinks about how she really wants to get out of this sickly pink sparkly shop with that shitty male employee.

Then she also thinks about the way the lace blue mermaid tail shaped dress would hug Dior’s curves on all the right ways. She remembers the way the sheer neckline would give just enough skin for the imagination. She imagined Dior in it, the distinctive side openings the dress has would perfectly expose Dior’s hips and the frills at the end of the dress will fall on Dior’s long legs.

 

“Dodo?”

“We’ll buy that too, just try it on at home later.”

Dior has the audacity to look flabbergasted and Dodo doesn’t know if it’s genuine at this point. Of course sometimes Dodo’s reactions and words does catch the older off guard but surely she should have expected this.

The older woman wastes no time to slide her way out of the fitting room. She takes one, two, three and four steps until she reaches Dodo. She pulls the taller woman for a brief smooch on the other’s soft bare cheeks. It lasts less than three seconds before she lets go with a giggle and is already running back to the fitting room and quickly closing the door behind her.

“Okay!” She says behind the doors, her voice filled with a high energy excitement that usually shows up whenever she tells Dodo that she has a surprise for her.

 

“You’re getting that black dress too!” Dodo adds a few seconds after she recovers from the sickly sweet and unexpected kiss. She feels love struck and completely dumb but her insides are warm. Dior never fails really to always makes her feel.

“Of course I’m getting this dress! You look like you love it more than I do.”

It’s true so Dodo doesn’t reply to that. Instead she has a huge grin on her lips and finally sinks back to her little flower chair throne at the end of the hallway.

It’s tiring to keep up with her girlfriend but it’s worth it. She looks around, it’s all still sickly pink and there’s still some pop song playing on the boutique speakers but she doesn’t mind it at all. Right now all she thinks about is how much she’s so in love with Dior that she feels like her insides are about to burst, but only in all the best ways possible.

  
  


-

  


While they were checking out their purchases, Dior’s deliberately handsy. She doesn’t let go of her girlfriend even for a second after they emerged from the fitting room and walked to the counter with the other two dresses already packaged for them. One of Dior’s arm is around Dodo’s thin waist, the tips of her fingers finding a place inside the high pocket of the taller’s soft gucci sweatpants. This isn’t a new behavior at all, in fact it’s a typical Dior behavior but Dodo can sense that right now it has a deeper meaning than just the older woman’s natural touchy tendencies.

It’s kind of like marking territory.

Sometimes people look at them and they don’t see a beautiful couple who are completely enjoying each other’s company and that really never sits well for Dior. She’s proud of who she is and extremely dramatic at showing off that she’s got Dodo as much as the other woman has got her, this is something she takes the effort to do. It’s also one of the traits that Dodo loves about her, the confidence she has and how proud she is of having Dodo in her life.

Dior’s carrying her own bag now- the one with Dodo’s phone and keys inside. It matches the loose dark printed fendi mini dress she has on. The beautiful couple doesn’t even separate for a moment as they waited for the check out employee to prepare the additional dresses all in boxes and paper bags. Dodo doesn’t even ask for the total price before she’s handing out her black card to the attractive cashier lady who only nods at that them politely. The couple barely spare the employee a glance too engrossed in each other.

Dodo’s busy listening to all the little things Dior was whispering so close to her ear. It tickles, Dior’s breath on her skin and Dior’s hands around her waist makes her feel so warm and of course the floral scent from Dior’s perfume feels like she’s really surrounded by her lover. Her whole system is full of Dior and everything about the woman next to her was just calling for Dodo’s full attention. 

When the last of the shop’s signature pink ribbon is tied to the seventh shopping bag they thank the employees and decline the offer for help to bring their purchases to their car. It’s the only time Dior moves away from Dodo. She takes two of the bags, one for each hand and winks at Dodo then laughs as she walks away letting the younger one carry the rest.

 

They don’t see the male employee at all and Dodo’s so glad for it. She lets Dior lead them out of the boutique and Dodo flashes her girlfriend a sincere smile when the older woman promises that they’ll finally get coffee and brunch. Dior add’s that the meal is on her and Dodo whispers a soft ‘thank you, baby’.

They’re walking next to each other when Dodo manages to stop, Dior gives her a questioning look. Dodo says nothing before she quickly dives in and gives Dior a small kiss on the cheek, not caring if anyone was to see them. The older lets out a squeaky “hey” and a soft blush creeps under her pale skin.

She’s too beautiful and Dodo hopes the day would only get better from there.

  


-

  
  


If asked, Dodo would say that a picture perfect Saturday evening would be of her sitting on their flat’s white fluffy couch stripped down to just her underwear. She likes it to be a matching black lace set, see through bra and underwear that’s soft against her skin. She would have to have her princess Dior curled up against her in a similar state, maybe in one of those pink or white cute lingerie she loves.

There would be takeout and on the large TV some crappy Netflix series is playing. They’d be too lazy to read the korean subtitles so they’ll just start making out until they’re entangled and touching each other in all the ways that they’d want.

That’s an ideal night of course, but Dodo’s picture perfect Saturdays rarely happens but at least right now they’re halfway there, kind of.

 

She’d slipped out of her pants the moment the numerous shopping bags were placed in one corner of their spacious living room. She leaves the sweatshirt on. It’s not over sized and barely covers past her hips but it’s enough clothing for her living room. It’s still a bit chilly even when spring is finally ending and the signs of the warm summer is starting to slip in. She lets herself flop lazily in the large sofa, long legs dangling from the edge and thinks about how she deserves to sleep in until the afternoon the next day.

While she’s almost drained out, Dior is just full of energy. The woman is ecstatic with everything that has happened the whole day.

She’s talking her mouth off about the pretty dresses, the matching bracelets they bought (that they’re specifically wearing for the wedding) and the unexpected encounter with Yeojoo and Wonhee in the mall that afternoon. They even went with the other couple to help them buy outfits and later on had an early dinner with their friends before finally heading back home.

When they entered the flat, the older woman just took a moment to lock their front door and quickly told Dodo to wait because she’s going to try her clothes on already. She had cheerfully made a beeline from the living area to their bedroom while holding a few pink paper bags from the boutique they went to.

 

It takes five minutes of peaceful silence and idle waiting from Dodo before the door of their bedroom swings open and the younger looks to the direction of Dior.

She focuses on her girlfriend that’s walking to her now clad in that sinful black satin dress that made Dodo hot and bothered hours ago. She almost forgot how good Dior looked in it.

What caught Dodo’s attention the most was that the older woman had removed her bra. The Deep cut of the halter front opening is finally exposing part of her gorgeous breasts. Dodo’s head spins as she realizes Dior’s pretty nipples are erect under the black cloth. All the natural curves of her woman’s chest are clear under the soft fabric. The way Dior’s bare feet pads on their carpeted floor, long legs peeking under the asymmetrical short dress. It’s a whole different experience indeed.

Her hair is a mess of sexy curls cascading down her shoulders, some frame her beautiful face in the most natural and alluring way. She’s flushed, cheeks deeply dusted in red and Dodo notes that her princess had retouched her lips. The thin pretty pink lips earlier are now a glossy red that looks like it’s shining in the bright lighting of their living room.

 

“Hey.” Dior says. Her voice is sweet as always but her tone is low and teasing in a way that makes Dodo shiver. By instinct the younger woman moves up to properly sit on the couch. She lets her hand land on her lap, attentive only to the woman in front of her.

When Dior’s close, she places a hand on Dodo’s clothed chest. It’d just the tips of her fingers, guiding and urging the younger woman to move back and to lean comfortably on the soft backrest. Dodo does just that. She watches silently as Dior makes a show of slowly placing one knee on the side of Dodo’s leg and then followed by other one.

It’s beautiful; Dior’s seductive face, the way her wavy dark brown hair follows in her movements and especially all the skin she can see peeking out from under the black satin dress.

Dodo just wants to hold the legs straddling her. She wants to pinch and run her plump lips on every part of Dior’s soft skin that she can. Dodo wants to wrap her hands around her girlfriend’s beautiful thighs, massaging them and feeling every part until she can go higher in between the other’s legs until she can reach the best part that will make Dior whimper in pleasure. Dodo wants her make her cry in pleasure and to make her feel loved as she deserves, but Dodo’s not allowed to do that, not just yet.

 

She patiently lies in wait knowing that Dior’s going to whine and fuzz if she didn’t just sit still and pretty while allowing her princess to do and say what she wants. Letting Dior do whatever she wants didn’t require her to be silent though, so she lifts her head up to meet the other woman’s strong gaze.

“What happened to trying on the blue dress for me?” It’s light and teasing, just enough to make Dior’s lips curl up at the ends. Her eyes sparkle under her long eyelashes, she tilts her head to the side and purses her lips to think of a response to Dodo’s inquiry.

 

It takes a few seconds for Dior to answer. Her uneven blinking makes her look so innocent and cute as she looks down at Dodo but of course she isn’t.

Of course she isn’t.

Dior brings her hands to Dodo’s face, they’re large and warm but soft and loving. She leans down, letting her legs rest as she finally places herself comfortably on the other woman’s lap. Her weight is a welcome presence on the younger’s body. They’re both feeling hot knowing that the silky satin cloth is the only thing separating Dior’s skin from Dodo’s bare legs.

“Skipped it. I’d look good on it, I know.” Dior proclaims and Dodo almost rolls her eyes at the statement but Dior’s scent is so close to her and the feel of the other woman’s heat on her face and skin was too much for her senses to do more. “You looked like you really enjoyed me in this dress.” Dior teases, she leans in and plants a kiss on Dodo’s plump lips. It’s soft but slow, sensual but sweet all at the same time.

 

Dodo deepens the kiss and asks for access that Dior complies with but it’s a brief one, just enough for the younger to taste the smallest hint of mint. It’s a typical taste of her Dior. She’s finally aware of her hands that had been idle on her lap, itching to feel the other woman so she finally lets herself move. Dodo reaches up to snake them around Dior’s thin waist, her hands carefully cradling her lover’s back. Once again there’s the wonderful feeling of warm skin underneath her fingertips.

“I do. I do like that dress on you.” Dodo confirms in a low whisper. Her lips hovering against Dior’s. There's a pause as they stare at each other’s eyes for a moment, finding their own raw emotions bare for the other to see. It’s beautiful just how much they adore each other.

Dodo’s words are the only confirmation Dior needs before she dives in for another deep kiss. This time it’s messy and wet and Dodo does her best to kiss and suck on the older’s thin red lips until the newly applied lipstick makes a mess of her and her lover.

 

There’s a light chuckle from Dior once she successfully pries the dark Balenciaga sweatshirt out of Dodo’s body. She wastes no time throwing it somewhere in the carpeted living room floor once the restricting clothing was pulled out of Dodo’s body. She’s still in her black dress but it’s all in a state of disarray, the hems of the skirt running up dangerously high on her thighs.

She presses her chest against Dodo’s thin lace clad breasts and moans against the younger woman’s mouth when her sensitive nipples clothed by the thin satin brushes against Dodo’s full breasts. Dior’s hands are gripping on Dodo’s hair and nape, she’s tracing circle and can feel Dodo shivering from the heat between them.

Dodo who was busy with her hands massaging Dior’s bare thighs is now slowly slipping her hands under the fabric of the black dress. She had worked slowly, inching her fingers up naturally as she enjoys the way Dior rocks herself onto her lap. The friction between them was already making them feel so good, but it’s not yet enough.

Once Dodo’s hand had reached under the skin covered by the dress she grows rigid and looks at Dior in silent shock. The older woman pays her surprise no mind and moans loudly at the touch, as if to answer the other’s surprised action.

 

The feeling of Dior’s bare skin instead of the expected fabric of an underwear sent chills down her spine and she immediately buries her face on the crook for Dior’s neck as she lets both of her hands comfortably slip inside to grip each side of her girlfriend’s underwear less ass cheek. Dior lifts herself up so Dodo could hold her better.

In her kneeling position she leans on the taller woman and chuckles as the other kneads and caresses her ass. Dodo lets one hand slip in between the two cheeks and shivers at the cold feeling of a wet substance indicating that Dior’s already starting to drip for her.

 

“Oh?” Dodo says, her voice almost in a low growl. Her princess was really fucking making her insane.

Dior says nothing as she lets her legs give in again, sits back down on Dodo’s lap like it was her only place. The younger woman’s hands quickly support her back.

There’s a playful glint on her eyes as she takes Dodo’s hand, the one that touched her wetness. She guides it to her open mouth and sucks on the soiled fingers, coating them with her saliva from her tongue. She looks at Dodo as if telling her to call her a filthy little thing and when Dodo groans as a reply she lets Dodo’s fingers out of her mouth with a pop. There’s a trail of saliva dripping and she swipes it with her sinful little tongue.

 

“I taste sweet. Do you want to eat me out?” She asks as she feels Dodo’s hand grips on the side of her face to pull her in for another deep kiss. The younger’s eyes turn dark and lustful. Dodo whispers a feverish “Of course, baby.” before her lips connects with Dior’s once again.

With Dior on top of her, leaning against her and trusting her fully, Dodo knows that the older is excited and expectant. She’s confident thought that she’ll deliver fully. Underneath her skin she can feel it, how her body just can’t wait to pleasure Dior and to give her everything she’s asking for and so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I think it's been ages since I posted a fic...and no one really cares but I'm happy I finally forced myself to finish this fic :D This is based on a Dido (Dior x Dodo) fic prompt turned @/incorrecthh quote. 
> 
> This is also a fic exchange with the maker of the prompt ao3 user @/chaemoongie :D You should check out Lucy's fics hehe ^^


End file.
